riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrine
Shrines are objects on the map and can be offered money or health to activate for a chance to receive a reward. Each consecutive use requires more money, regardless of success. Shrines break after two successes. The Imp shrine counts each activation as a success for this purpose. Shrines do not appear if the Sacrifice artifact is active. Shrine types Money Shrine ---- Offer money for a chance to receive a random item. They appear in any stage except the last two, but might look different (eg, in the Magma Barracks, money shrines will appear as a stack of white stones instead of the normal appearance). Failing this will trigger Snake Eyes. In multiplayer, another player succeeding at a Money shrine will remove your Snake Eyes counter. Them failing will also up your Snake Eyes count. Health Shrine ---- Health shrines can only be used before the teleporter is activated. Activation of the teleporter breaks all unbroken health shrines. Absolute An asymmetric statue of multiple Wisp masks of varying sizes that take a flat amount of health, increasing with each use. Successes reward a random item, and two successes break the shrine. Appears in Damp Caverns and Hive Cluster. Works great with a healing bot. Percentage A tall symmetric statue of a woman with arms spread wide. Offering a flat percentage 65%, 85%, 99%, 99%, ... of your maximum health may reward two identical items (including choice crates with Command active). They appear in the Temple of the Elders map and synergizes well with any healing items. Imp Shrine ---- A small shrine with an imp on top. When an Imp Shrine is activated, it will spawn five (up to 17 with 5 players on Monsoon) non-aggressive Tiny Imps, who will attempt to run away from the player. Killing all five in a certain time limit will spawn an item at the Shrine. If they are not killed they despawn. Activating the Imp Shrine twice breaks it, regardless of how many items it spawned. The cost starts at around 80% of the cost of a small chest in the current stage, and they don't appear in the final two stages. Notes The shrine "drop pool" includes , , , and Items; as such, gambling your money on them can give you great items. There is a bug with Percentage Shrines where activating the teleporter as you play the shrine freezes the shrine, allowing you to play it permanently where normally it would be deactivated. You can only use a shrine if your maximum and current health satisfy the requirement. You can die by using a shrine if your current health is exactly the required amount. You cannot use a shrine if your maximum health isn't high enough even if Guardian's Hearts put you above the required amount of health. However, if you meet the maximum health requirement, Guardian's Hearts will block damage as normal. There is a bug with the Command artifact where activating the item box or confirming your item choice will activate the shrine. Beware of burning too much money or health while making your choice. Achievements *Fail a shrine 3 times in a row - Unlocks Paul's Goat Hoof *Pass a shrine 4 times in a row - Unlocks Snake Eyes *Use a health shrine that drops you below 5% health - Unlocks Harvester's Scythe es:Shrine Category:Gameplay Category:Risk of Rain